1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of games and, more particularly, a board type of game designed to simulate the play of a golf game, the game including a visual display simulating a golf fairway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf itself is, of course, well known. The nature of a typical golf course and individual fairways are also well known in the art. The nature of typical hazards as well as the rules, penalties of golf, and the different types of play are also well known. As far as is known, however, there does not exist in the prior art a type of game including a board or a playing surface adapted for playing a simulated game of golf nor means or apparatus providing a visual display of a fairway and displaying the actual play. The herein invention provides such a game and visual display, all as described in detail hereinafter.